


We Always Do

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Sukekiyo (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Drabble, Erectile Dysfunction, M/M, Medication, Prostate Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo thought he'd have to have an excuse, a reason for being in Kaoru's bed again tonight. At the least, he thought he'd have to <i>say</i> something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> For anon off tumblr, request "Can you please please write KaoruxKyo? Your fanfics of them are the absolute best!" - Thank you for your comment, this makes me so pleased. ♥ I hope you enjoy this, as different as it is from my usual.  
> Song[s]: Interstellar Soundtrack

Kyo thought he'd have to have an excuse, a reason for being in Kaoru's bed again tonight. At the least, he thought he'd have to _say_ something. But when Kaoru came out of the shower and found him there, all was blessedly quiet. He asked for nothing, said nothing, not even as he slid between the sheets, naked. There were no words spoken between them, nothing seeming necessary once Kaoru's arms were around him.

Reaching for him, Kyo rolled over onto his back, bringing Kaoru with him, spreading his legs and letting the guitarist between his own. He wasn't hard and he knew he probably wouldn't be, the various medications he had to take keeping his system far too repressed to manage a physical manifestation of his mental reactions to situations. And it was Kaoru who knew that, who understood without having to be told, who understood without asking what was going on. That was why Kyo ended up in his bed on nights like these; the distinct lack of judgement being passed upon him, the ease with which they simply came together and the ability to walk away in the morning without either of them feeling awkward about it.

Kaoru's hands danced over his skin, seeking, exploring, plucking long overdue gasps and moans from him. Kyo's hips arched and his head tossed from side-to-side. His breath panted and his hands grappled with Kaoru's body in every way he could imagine - pulling, pushing, scratching, squeezing... it was all just pieces of the glorious puzzle that was always their union. When Kaoru pushed inside, Kyo moaned, the sound closer to relief than pleasure as his body relaxed beneath Kaoru's own. His frantic movements quelled, his desperate panting evening out into deeper, more calculated breaths. Even as Kaoru's became unsteady, his pace quickening and his blood boiling, Kyo became calmer, more at ease.

Kyo tilted his head and allowed Kaoru access when he moved to start kissing up his shoulder. And when he latched onto the spot just below his ear, Kyo let out a keening cry, his hands tight around Kaoru's biceps, nearly bruising with force. Canting his hips updward, Kyo slowly began to arch his back as well, letting out a little stunted whimper as Kaoru took the new position with ease, filling him completely, his hips pushing Kyo up from the bed with each movement. More of those same sounds began to pour from Kyo's lips, Kaoru shifting down to lightly lick over his Adam's apple.

A shudder rushed through Kyo's body and a few gasping breaths later, he melted under Kaoru, the sweeping pulse of orgasm pushing through him for the first time in months. Cum spilled warm around his cock, leaking more than spurting, his cock still very much flaccid. But he didn't care right then, didn't mind it for once. And that was the release he was looking for, the freedom to not have to be worried about keeping up appearances or proving himself manly enough to get and keep his cock hard during sex. 

Kaoru's hand slid down to lightly cup his cock, fingers right in the mess as he thrust hard into him. For nearly another minute, Kaoru pounded Kyo into the mattress, finally crying out some fractured version of Kyo's name as he pushed in and held it, filling Kyo's passage with his cum. 

They remained joined for a few minutes, Kaoru never letting go of Kyo, his forehead resting against his shoulder while he caught his breath. Once he had, they pulled apart, Kyo patiently waiting on the spill of liquid from his body, closing his eyes and just letting that little piece of bliss hold onto him as tightly as Kaoru's arms did within seconds of him lying down beside him. As he drifted off toward sleep, he heard the only words Kaoru ever spoke; the same ones he always did. "Thank you for letting me be here for you." His lips curved into a gentle smile, his hand finding Kaoru's wrist and squeezing lightly... just the same as he always did.


End file.
